Light of Hope
by Desna
Summary: Dragon Slayers, nothing can match the passion and drives of dragons. Gajeel must protect Levy from himself and she isn't making it easy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a Gajeel fan so this one is just me having some fun. Feedback is welcome, I'm getting back into writing after a few years off from it so I appreciate help. Content might get mature as this one progresses, in fact, I'm pretty sure it will.

It was relatively late, the lights of the guild hall were a relief to see as Gajeel approached. He was exhausted physically but his head wouldn't stop clattering things around and let him sleep. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he often struggled to sleep, too many nightmares, too much he regretted haunting him. Tonight was no different, he'd just finished a job with Natsus team, gotten back before dark, so tired all he wanted was to sleep but as soon as he had laid down memories he didn't want to revisit had assaulted him, things he had done he wished to hell he hadn't done.

He pushed the door open, a few cold beers would go a long way to making his head fuzzy enough so he could sleep and he preferred it fresh from the tap. As the light from inside spilled over him he lifted his eyes to pick out where he would head and winced when he saw the pretty little mage with the curly blue hair bent over several books and notebook.

He kept his head down as he walked by her, they were getting along really well, she was nothing but kind to him and he enjoyed her company more than anyones but right now, with memories of what he had done to her at the front of his mind tormenting him, he didn't want to look into those sweet hazel eyes.

He knew if he looked into them he'd see them wide with horror and pain as they had been that night he had attacked her and her team, bolted them to a tree and hot branded her stomach with Phantom Lords emblem after taunting her, ripping her clothing to bare her skin for him to scar.

"Gajeel! I thought you'd be resting! Didn't you just get back from a job?" He didn't wince at her voice but he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, willing his thoughts away from where they had been for hours before he gave her a weary half smile. "Yeah…it was a long one." He said, meeting those bright eyes, she was genuinely happy to see him, it showed, but it made him feel worse. He kept walking back to the bar and Mirajane, seeing his expression, poured him his favorite without a word, placing it before him before he had even sat down.

He gave her a grateful look but she just smiled and drifted back to cleaning and putting things away from the busy day. He was just a few deep gulps into the mug when books were slammed down onto the bar next to him and the determined bluenette climbed onto the stool beside him. She said nothing, opening her books, spreading out her notebook again and resuming what she had been doing at the table without a word, only casting a couple of friendly open small smiles at him as she settled in.

Gajeel closed his eyes as her scent engulfed him, she liked fruity bath soaps and body sprays that were bright and a little spicey, like her, he thought with a hint of a smile.

 _If you only knew how much you affected me just by sitting next to me Levy_. He thought.

Keeping his attention on his drink until he was almost through his third they sat in silence, Levy didn't push him to talk and he didn't want to. His head eased off broadcasting his worst moments for him and he stole some sidelong glances at her sitting there, twirling her sandal from her toe, her pale green dress sitting high on her toned leg.

Gajeel tightened his grip on his mug and drew a breath, his thoughts always seemed to go that way when he was around her for long these days. He'd never had the problem before, too consumed with his dark behavior and activities, too lost in that darkness to even think about women as anything but occasional playthings or targets for some sort of cruelty.

She was so pretty, such a smart, determined, loving person with a fiery temper he secretly admired. If she asked him to, he would do anything for her without much question, had already thrown himself in front of death a few times to make sure she was safe. He looked at the bar surface, she owned him, he knew it, he just didn't know what to do about it.

It was a sweet sort of pain he lived in with her, wanting her so badly but utterly convinced he was the worst thing for her. So, he would just stay as he was, a friend at a distance. If she needed him for anything, he would be there, and he would never tell her how he felt.

She might have cared for him if he did, she was forgiving enough. He glanced at her again, chewing on the end of a lightpen lost in the books in front of her. There was attraction between them, he knew she felt that, his nose told him she did, a few times now she had been close to him and he had caught that delicious pheromone from her, the one that told him she wanted him.

He froze then, catching her looking at him, her eyes sliding down his bare arm, and there it was, so sweet, her desire mingling with that spicey body spray and the faint smell of the cherry lipgloss she had on. He had to close his eyes again, his heart was speeding up, his blood was heating as the dragon in him responded to the scent of a woman that wanted him.

He had to get his mind off the sight of that creamy skinned leg, the silky hair, the swell of her breast under the gauzy cloth of the little green dress and that intoxicating pheromone she put off every time her eyes moved over him. "So what are you reading shorty?" He asked, willing to initiate conversation if it meant ending this session of torture on his too keen senses.

"She smiled, keeping her face mostly turned toward her book, looking through her thick lashes at him "A history of Dragon Slayers." She said. His eyes widened and he looked at her with full interest now "Really? Why would you be studying us?" He asked, she turned more toward him and he had to rein in his senses trying to focus his sharp eyes on the lovely cleavage she unwittingly turned toward him.

She tilted the book up so he could see the pages, a black skinned dragon curled around the top of the pages, he couldn't read the language it was written in though.

"I have my reasons. How old are you Gajeel?" she asked. He blinked, having to actually think about it for a moment, it wasn't something he cared much about.

"I'm not sure really, 20 I think, it's not like Metalicana gave me my birth certificate or anything before he vanished." She nodded, turning and writing in her notebook.

He frowned a little "adding me to your research?" He asked, not sure how he felt about that.

"Natsu is 17, Laxus is 23 and Wendy is 12." Levy said and Gajeel turned fully toward her now. "Why does it matter?" He asked.

Levy smiled "Spring is about here, I wanted to know which of you might feel that in a week or two. You're all of age, except for Wendy, Sting and Rogue are 19 so spring should be pretty…active for all of you guys with so many males of age in one kingdom."

Gajeel sat silent for a moment not sure if he was hearing her right. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" He asked, hoping he was wrong.

"Master asked me to research the dragon mating season, since we have 4 Dragon Slayers in the guild and 3 of them are likely to be effected by it. He wanted to know how you were all likely to react, in case safety measures need to be taken."

Gajeel turned back to his mug wide eyed, she WAS talking about what he thought she was. "I don't think I want to have this conversation." He said darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy giggled "Gajeel you act like I'm trying to do something bad to you. I'm just doing this so if you guys might get out of hand for some reason the guild can be prepared. You're all pretty powerful you know." Her eyes travelled from his boots to his black hair and he closed his eyes, slowing his breathing as that scent came to him again.

"I'm not an animal, I can control it, I've done it before." He said, Levy didn't answer right away and he turned an eye to her, she was looking at him, he was turned slightly toward her still, his jacket open and he wore no shirt under it, she was distinctly admiring his body.

He smirked, unable to stop himself, so she liked what she saw huh? His own eyes were on that lovely chest for a moment but he tore them from it, instead arching a brow and clearing his throat at her "What are you staring at shrimp?" He smiled, she started, blushing brightly and he wanted to kick himself, she was close to irresistible like this, the shy adorable blushing Levy.

Maybe it was how tired he was, how much he'd missed her while he was gone, whatever it was he just slid into teasing mode because she was beautiful when she was flustered. "I was just…thinking" She stammered.

Gajeel leaned against the bar, letting his jacket fall further open "about something on my chest?" He asked with a half smile, she made a noise, her blush reaching her hairline. "Gajeel…you can be such…" she said turning back to her books "eye candy? You were staring pretty hard there shorty." She met his laughing eyes with sharp hazel ones and smiled "only half as hard as you were looking at my legs a minute ago."

He recoiled for a second but recovered "I'm a red blooded man and you came and hoisted up that dress and sat on the stool next to me, even if I weren't a Dragon Slayer Levy, I'd notice."

She ignored him but he could see and smell that he'd gotten to her, a lot, that sweet pheromone was about to drive him wild. He drew in a deep breath and regretted it, having to turn toward the bar again and concentrate on anything but the mage sitting next to him.

"You…you put off a pheromone leading into mating season…it effects women." She said "So I was distracted, maybe it's a good thing I'm getting all this together for the master." Her matter-of-fact tone made him smile.

He looked at her "It would only effect women interested in me Levy, not like it's some sort of plague, I know a little bit about this stuff seeing as I was raised by a dragon and have been dealing with it every year since I was 16"

Levy bit her lip, refusing to look at him, and he chuckled, he was tired, and the beer was working making his thinking not so clear. If he stayed by her, with her acting like she was and him feeling the way he did, he'd end up laying her on the bar and showing her everything Dragon mating season could drive a Slayer to.

"I need to get some sleep, thanks for sitting with me shorty." He said, and stood, moving with long strides back out into the calming darkness.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear her until she was right behind him and he spun, a little unstable because of how tired he was mixed with all the beer on an empty stomach. She ran right into him and he stumbled backwards, managing to keep his feet but just barely and catch her and keep her from falling in the process.

Gajeel cursed under his breath, his blood was already running too hot, Levy wasn't wrong, they were on the edge of the toughest 3 weeks of the year for un-mated Dragon Slayers.

He usually would take some intense job and make himself scarce, or just go up into the mountains and train until he was too exhausted every day to be driven too hard by the urges that stirred in him like molten metal.

So here he was, already intoxicated by the combination of the beer and Levys scent and staring, those urges stirring but luckily not at full bear yet. She was now in his arms, he could feel her body through her thin gauzy dress against his bare chest, smell her, oh could he smell her, he suppressed a moan as the scent rolled up from her warm body around him.

Her hands were on his chest, and she was looking up at him with wide eyes "I'm sorry…I just wasn't done, I wanted to ask you a few more things…" She trailed of as she looked into his eyes, in the low glow of the street lights they were so dark, his handsome angled features enhanced by the piercings, his lips were parted, and she couldn't stop staring at them, her fingers moving on his skin, so smooth, the muscle underneath as hard as rock.

"Gajeel…?" she breathed, absolutely entranced by the big powerful man holding her. He drew a breath but it seemed to bother him because he shook his head and made a frustrated sound. "Levy…I…look, you're right ok? I wont stick around, I always get far from everyone during the season…because…"

He drew in another breath and this time made a low sound in his chest that made her heart flutter. She leaned into his arms then trying to get him to look at her because she was genuinely concerned, he lifted his head and looked upward, slowly pushing her away from him.

"Levy, go back to the guild." He said slowly.

She frowned "No, Gajeel are you ok?"

He wasn't looking at her, his face turned to the side and she reached up, her hand sliding across his cheek and he turned into it, breathing in deeply as her warm wrist past his nose.

His hand on her arm tightened.  
"Levy, go back now or…I wont be responsible for what I do…fair warning."

She looked at him, he brought his free hand up, pressing her wrist to his lips and kissing it, making her gasp at the sensation. Her soft gasp ended him, breaking his shaky resolve and he pulled her back into his arms, lifting her from the ground, one hand sliding into her hair and bringing her mouth firmly to his.

The kiss was nothing short of mind shattering for Levy, Gajeel…massive dark powerful Gajeel, holding her up against him, her feet dangling above the ground, her body pressed hard against his bare chest, her hands tangling in his thick black hair while his lips slanted over hers, parting and luring hers apart so his tongue could slide into her mouth and deepen the kiss to the point she couldn't think at all.

She moaned softly into that hot mouth of his and felt another rumble of a growl from him, his lips almost punishing hers, making her take in a sharp breath from the feel of it, her body heating up as much as his. His hand at the back of her neck was moving gently, fingers massaging the tender skin there, his arm around her waist kept her firmly against him.

Somewhere inside him Gajeels mind still worked even though his whole body was dedicated to the woman in his arms. He couldn't do this, not to her, not to Levy. He tore his lips from hers, nearly returning when he heard her soft sound of protest.

"Fuck…Levy…go back to the guild hall, stop driving me crazy." He ground out, setting her back on her feet and stepping away from her. She stood staring at him, breathless.

"Gajeel..I.." She managed, he turned away from her " I'll talk to you in a few weeks, let gramps know he's right to worry, all three of us should give the guild a wide berth for a while." He said and his long strides carried him from her quickly.

He was far enough away that when his dragon hearing caught her soft "Please don't go Gajeel." He had the will to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate the reviews and actually have this one seperated out and near completion, so here's the next part. Enjoy.

Levy watched the tall man disappear into the darkness, knowing she couldn't hope to chase him down again, with his shadow skills if he wanted to vanish, he could. She was shaking, her whole body was wildly alive and she'd never felt that before.

She started back to the Guild Hall, her fingers moving over her lips, eyes wide, Gajeel had kissed her, not a sweet kiss either, a white hot passionate kiss like a lover and her knees felt weak, every bit of her still keenly aware of what she had just experienced.

What she had read so far indicated Dragon Slayers had some control over themselves, putting off a pheromone that made women notice them. According to Gajeel, it only worked on interested women. She shook her head, opening the door and walking back into the bright guild hall. This was a season meant to see them find a mate. Dragons mated for life and so the mating process was…extensive and intense to lay the foundation for a lifetime bond.

Being dragons, the process had some semi-violent possibilities with some cases involving women drug into the mountains and seduced, kept far from anyone until well pregnant and so consumed by their mate they wanted no part of ever returning to their former lives.

Gajeel said he had dealt with it every year since he was 16 and had indicated Metalicana had taught him about it. It was more than Natsu knew, Natsu had been willing to answer her questions, though his eyes had been on Lucy…

She stood before her books on the bar, suddenly remembering a conversation with Lucy she'd had just yesterday not long after talking to Natsu. Lucy had told her she was having dreams about Natsu, steamy ones, and that suddenly she was having trouble being around him, that she wanted to be close to him, look sexy around him and more.

Levy sat heavily on the bar stool, looking where Gajeel had been. She had been having dreams about him, like Lucys about Natsu, more than her usual daydreams too. He fascinated her, his transformation since coming to Fairy Tail was nothing short of amazing. The man who had bolted her and her team to a tree, who had burned a brand into her stomach all that time ago was not the man who had just kissed her.

She glared down at the pages of her book, it was so limited, the knowledge on this part of Dragon Slayers and while any task the master gave her she worked her best on, because this involved Gajeel she had set into this with an intensity that had even left Jet and Droy to a point where they were no longer hovering while she studied.

She sighed, Gajeel, why did he keep pushing her away? He was so confusing, smiling even flirting with her one moment then pushing her away the next. He had deliberately turned so that jacket fell farther open before, letting her eyes move over that heavily muscled chest, he knew she wanted him, he had to know, he said he did. More than once he had stepped into harms way to protect her, he had become like a guardian angel at times.

She shook her head and slammed her hand down on her book. "Everything ok Levy?" Mirajane asked, looking at her with concern. "I'm just frustrated Mirajane, I'm trying to understand something and I feel like there's a big part of information missing that I really should know."

"Maybe you should look for another book?" Mirajane suggested weakly, offering an apologetic smile. Levy bit her lip "I have all of the known books on this right here, and it's just…not enough." She said. Mirajane looked at the door "Well, maybe you should try Gajeel again, he's tired, after a nights sleep maybe he'll be more willing to answer your questions, if anyone can get him to talk it's you Levy."

"He said he didn't want to talk to me, didn't want to be anywhere near me or anyone." Levy said, rubbing her eyes. Mirajane smiled "He might feel different in the morning." Levy started gathering her books, hoping Mirajane was right, she needed to know how to help, needed to know…because he had kissed her and been all she could think of for months now, and that had nothing to do with any sort of pheromone he might be putting off right now.

Gajeel returned to his apartment, he wanted to just leave town, head for the mountains, but even though that had been his plan, and when he had left the guild hall he'd meant to do just that, he couldn't summon the will to follow through.

He'd kissed her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her so deeply he could still smell her, still taste her and every part of him was screaming that he had to go back, go find her, sweep her into his arms and take her somewhere they could be alone, where he could make her his.

"You're awake?" Pantherlilly padded into the livingroom rubbing his face with small paws before fixing a disappointed stare on Gajeel. "I couldn't sleep, had to go stretch my legs and get a drink, I thought it would help." Gajeel rested his arms on his legs, looking at the floor "It didn't" he said shakily, pushing a hand through his hair.

Lily tilted his head "Is this about the mating season we were talking about on the way back?" He asked. Gajeel threw himself back on the couch with a groan "Yes! Damnit…yes…" He rubbed his eyes "It's never hit me this hard though. I thought I had a week or so before I'd really need to put some distance between me and everyone else."

"But it's hitting you now?" Lilly eyed him carefully, sitting on the floor nearby. He knew Gajeel very well and they had talked a good bit about the upcoming month on their way home. Gajeel had explained what it meant and that he wouldn't be safe to be around, that his aggression and darker drives would be set into overdrive until it was over and that even Lilly, as a male, wouldn't be safe, could be mistaken as a rival.

"Yes! Fuck…and I…I ran into Levy at the Guild Hall." Gajeel looked up at the ceiling "She wants me Lilly, I could smell it, and she wouldn't leave me alone or let me walk away and…I kissed her."

Lillys eyes widened "Is she ok?" He asked. Gajeel gave him a dark look "Of course she is, I wouldn't hurt her! I just had a hell of a time getting away from her, and now I need some distance and…" He shook his head, glaring at the ceiling.

"and now you don't want to be far from her, well, it makes sense , mating season has never hit you this hard because you weren't in love with a woman who also wants you before." Lilly said flatly. Gajeel sighed "I never should have told you that."

"I agree, but you were drunk. So the woman you love wants you and it's mating season for your kind, but you want to stay away from her because…why?" Lily asked. Gajeel drew a breath "Because I don't want to hurt her, don't deserve her and oh yeah, she's less than half my size, I'm under some powerful drives here and did I mention I don't want to hurt her?!"

Lily shook his head "You make no sense, you think Levy is smart right?"

Gajeel looked at him "She's brilliant."

"And yet you wont let her decide whether you "deserve" her or not, you think you're smarter about making choices for her?"

Gajeel sat up "She doesn't know me, what I've done before I joined Fairy Tail. If she feels anything but basic lust for my body it's just because she doesn't know me well enough."

Lilly rubbed his temple "You're an idiot sometimes Gajeel." He said. The two glared at each other for a moment "You're not the man you were before you joined Fairy Tail Gajeel, if you were I sure wouldn't have anything to do with you."

Gajeel stood "It doesn't matter, I can't be around anyone while this is happening to me." He said. Lilly looked at him "So then why not leave like you planned?" Gajeel rubbed his forehead in frustration "Because I fucking kissed her, and now…I…I can't." He looked at Lilly "You have to help me Lilly, knock me out or something and get me the hell out of town."

Lilly smiled darkly "While I would love a good free shot at that thick head, how about I just carry you off? I could fly you a pretty good distance."

"I might fight you once we get a ways away, I…wont want to get far from…her." Gajeel sighed. Lilly looked at him "So you're sure…you've picked her?" Gajeel had told him once a Slayer selected their mate they would focus on them above anything else. "I…I'm in love with the woman Lilly, I had chosen her a while ago, now I have to protect her from…me."

"What if you did mate with her? Wouldn't that work? If she feels the same way as you wouldn't that be ideal even?" Lilly asked.

Gajeel groaned "I don't know what she feels Lilly, all I know is she wants me for sex at least, that's not grounds for a lifelong bond. That and I…could hurt her without meaning to. Metalicana said once we start, we dragons are insatiable through the season, I could…literally…screw her to death, especially with our size difference." Gajeel said, looking at the floor again. Lilly rubbed his chin "I don't think you'd do that Gajeel, I've seen you handle Levy even when you were blind with rage and pain, as soon as she touches you…you calm down."

"No…this is different, I dont have the same control over myself I usually do, I wouldn't have fucking grabbed her and kissed her tonight if I did…." Gajeel heaved a sigh and walked past Lilly toward his bedroom. "I'm getting some sleep, we leave in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Levy was up early even though she had barely slept. Once she had laid down last night the dreams she had had… she blushed, pushing her hair from her eyes, it was still sweaty, she needed a bath. She'd had blazing hot dreams, incredible dreams about Gajeel. She pushed her face into her pillow for a moment as soon as she closed her eyes she could bring back some of the images and she sat up, breathing harder.

She hurried from her bed to the bathroom, shedding her sweaty night gown and panties, what was wrong with her?! She'd daydreamed about Gajeel for months, even had some pretty racy dreams before but these, she and Gajeel had been…beyond love making. She ran the water cold over her, not bothering to wait for it to warm up.

That tall muscular body, every inch of it had been her playground and he had been lucky in her dreams he was as strong as he was because she had been… she shuddered, running the cool water through her hair and over her face. She grabbed up some of the same spicy soap she had used yesterday, she liked it and needed to get her mind off those dreams.

When she had finished she felt better, and had been going over the facts of her research and was again determined that she had to get Gajeel to tell her what the guild could do to help their Dragon Slayers, and most importantly, what she could do to help him. He'd sounded so…afraid last night, when he had told her the master was right to worry…

Holding the book she had shown Gajeel the night before and her notepad and pen Levy hurried to Gajeels apartment. She knocked but nobody answered. Frustrated she tried calling for him and Lilly but there was still no answer. Concerned she even went to his landlord and got the man to go and check the apartment for Gajeel. He returned telling her Gajeel and Lilly were not there and that by the looks of it, they had packed things and left. "He leaves for long stretches sometimes, you might check with some of your guildmates." The man suggested.

Levy returned to the Guild Hall then, finding it already somewhat busy, but still no Gajeel or Lilly. She spotted Happy though, sitting with Carla and with nothing else to try, went over to him, since Natsu also wasn't present, which was odd since Happy was there.

"Hi Happy…where's Natsu?" She asked, Happy frowned slightly "He said I was gonna stay with Wendy for a little while, while he and Lucy went somewhere, he said I couldn't be part of what they had to do." Levy looked wide eyed at Wendy who looked very uncomfortable. "Wendy, can I talk to you?!" Levy demanded, Wendy sighed, "Yes…I guess so…"

"Do you know where Natsu went?" She asked, more than a little concerned for Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy came to my room late last night with Happy, all passed out because Natsu fed him more than usual, she said she was going with Natsu and they needed to be alone…" Wendy replied.

"Wendy…do you know what season it is right now?" Levy asked carefully, Wendy was so young and she had no idea if Grandina had taught her anything about this subject.

"It's dragon mating season Levy, Natsu and Lucy…they're going to…become mates. I warned Lucy but…she wanted to go, said she trusted Natsu and was ready for this." Wendy said.

Levy looked at her wide eyed, Lucy had gone willingly with Natsu to…become his mate and go through the process that involved with him…from what Levy had read that meant pretty much three weeks of…sex, the kind she'd been dreaming about having with Gajeel last night she realized and blushed.

"Is Lucy in danger Wendy? Do you know much about this?" Levy asked. Wendy frowned at her "I wouldn't have let her go if I thought she was in danger Levy, Natsu loves Lucy, we all know he does, he wouldn't hurt her."

"But don't they…loose control? Natsu is so strong…" Levy protested Wendy shook her head "Yeah, we do to a point, but Natsu is still Natsu Levy, and he loves Lucy, he wont hurt her, in fact, the males become super protective once they get started. Grandina told me they become what their mate wants, what their mate desires from them, they're driven to…make their mate happy."

Levy and Wendy both blushed then. "Ok, thank you Wendy…hey, you haven't seen Panther lilly or Gajeel have you?" Wendy shrugged "No, but if he's not taking a mate I'm betting Gajeel will go somewhere isolated until this season is over, that's why Laxus left a few days ago, wanted to make sure he was as far away from everyone as he could get."

Levy nodded "Ok, well…I think the master should know about Natsu and Lucy." She said. Wendy smiled "He already knows, I talked to him this morning about all of it. He actually knew a little more than I did about how it all works." Levy blinked, then frowned, anger and suspicion rising up in her she thanked Wendy and hurried to the masters office.

Makarov looked up as she walked in without bothering to knock, "Master! Did you already know alot about the Dragon Slayer mating season before you asked me to research it?!" She demanded. Makarov grinned "Well, I admit I do know something about it, my grandson is a Dragon Slayer and I had to help him understand it when he was facing it the first time, and of course Porlyusica is a good friend…"

Levy gaped at him "Then why did you…" she breathed, Master smiled "Well, I've seen how you watch Gajeel my dear, and I really felt you needed to understand him a little better, that it might help you through some decisions you seemed to be struggling with."

"So you're…ok with Natsu and Lucy…" She said, Makarov nodded "They love each other Levy, and both are old enough to make those choices."

"…and you thought I would…with Gajeel?" she stammered. Makarov smiled again "I want happiness for all of my children Levy, Gajeel has become a much happier man since he came to us, and I trust him, even with you. If you had decided he was the one you wanted, I was ready to give you my blessings just like Natsu and Lucy. I hope one day Laxus finds someone who loves him enough to go through a season with him." He said. Levy stared at him in amazement, she didn't even resist as he shuffled her toward the door.

"I am sort of sorry I was wrong about your feelings for Gajeel, I thought they were deeper, maybe there is someone he has yet to meet that will be the right one for him. Thank you Levy dear, now I need to get some work done…" and with that he pushed her into the hall and went back into his office closing the door.

Levy walked back out into the hall, how deep were her feelings for Gajeel? She looked around the hall. Alzack and Bisca were coming in, swinging their bright eyed daughter, Asuka, between them. They made a marriage work in the guild, were raising a daughter there and she knew they were happy.

But she wasn't Bisca, and Gajeel was certainly nothing like Alzack. She sighed, turning to head from the guild hall and then she spotted Panther Lilly.

"Lilly!" She went over to where he was sitting on a table by Happy and Carla, he seemed unsurprised she came to talk to him, turning and facing her, walking down the table a short distance so they could have a little privacy.

"Where is Gajeel Lilly? Is he ok?" Levy demanded. Lilly sighed, sitting down and looking at her seriously. "For the record, I didn't see you and I didn't tell you anything." He said firmly. Levy blinked, but sat down in front of the exseed and nodded.

"He's ok Levy, I took him to a spot near Mount Hakabe, he plans to spend the next few weeks up there at an interesting cabin I didn't even know he had." Lilly said. Levy felt almost crushed, looking down at the table and not sure why but she felt so…rejected. He'd kissed her, a kiss she would remember the rest of her life, nobody kissed someone that way then wanted nothing to do with the other person anymore…did they?

"He…left already…I…I wanted to talk to him." Levy said softly. Lilly frowned "He'll be back in a few weeks, back to his normal self again, you can talk to him then. You know what's happening right now don't you?"

"It's the dragon mating season, I know, Natsu and Lucy left last night together." Levy said, nodding toward Happy who was still looking unhappy even sitting with Carla and Wendy. "Yes Happy said they had. Lucy must have decided he was who she wanted finally." Levy winced, she was so confused, she wanted Gajeel, she knew she did, but how much?

This wasn't a small thing, dragons mated for life, the bond in every text she'd read was said to be unbreakable, there were even records of a Dragon Slayer dying if their mate was killed, unable to live without them.

She stared at the table "You know if you went to him what it would mean right? What could happen?" Lilly asked. Levy looked at him with wide eyes. That was it, she could go to Gajeel, Lilly knew where he was and could take her there! She had to go to him, had to know…had to know how he really felt for her. During this season he wouldn't be able to lie to her.

If Gajeel felt anything for her, even part of…she sighed, she wasn't doing herself any favors denying it, she loved the man, he sent her heart racing, and even when she complained about it, his brash sometimes abrasive sense of humor got to her. He had a deep soft side he pretended didn't exist.

There was so much to him, and she loved nearly all of it, the rest she could live with, and wouldn't need him to change really at all to be happy at his side. She loved him.

Master said her feelings weren't deep enough…She stood, narrowing her eyes at Lilly. Master was wrong, she knew, she loved Gajeel and wanted to be with him just like Lucy wanted Natsu. She wasn't going to wait another year, give the dark Slayer a chance to maybe meet someone else while she waited for what?

"You're going to take me to him." She told Lilly "I understand what I'm saying, what it could mean and…he's worth it." Lilly stood, his face bright with approval "You're going to need warmer clothes, it's pretty cold up there."


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel leaned back against the trunk of the tall pine, he'd jumped up and climbed a good 30 feet so he could feel the cold wind blowing against him. The smell of pine, and a slow moving early spring storm that would probably bring snow was heavy in the air. He drew in deep breaths, no trace of anything human anywhere nearby met his ever sharpening senses.

He and Lilly had left before dawn, he hadn't been able to sleep for long, dreams of Levy had made sure he got no peace. As he and Lilly had walked out of town they had passed Lucys and he'd smelled them, her and Natsu. He'd heard them too, the windows were closed and locked, heavy curtains that hadn't been there before covered the windows completely.

Natsu had holed up with Lucy and was claiming her, by the scents and sounds he'd picked up as he had passed, Lucy was fully willing and happy with the entire thing. Women taken by Slayers rarely regretted being taken after a short while, Metalicana had told him he would change once he began the process with a woman, that he would become the lover she wanted and then it would be up to him to blow her expectations away.

How badly he wanted to find out what Levy would want, what her real desires behind that blush were. He closed his eyes and slammed his head back against the tree, satisfied by both the pain and the sound of cracking wood he glared out at the slowly darkening skies.

He had come here the last few years, it was remote but comfortable. The well had been easy enough to dig with his drilling abilities and the process of building it had seen him through an entire season plus a few weeks, nicely distracted. He hadn't bothered with electricity, only putting in what he needed for a small kitchen, then plumbing so he had a working bathroom with a shower, he took a lot of them while he was up here.

Lilly had been impressed by it, even commenting that they should come here when it wasn't time for Gajeel to isolate himself. He'd handled Gajeel, in his current much more grouchy and touchy than usual state, with calm understanding the whole trip up here. Levy would love the quiet, and would look so amazing on the large sturdy bed in the cabin.

Gajeel growled, shaking his head, "Damn I have it bad this year." He said to himself, glaring down at his hands before jumping from the tree. Rock shuddered underneath him as his boots came down and he savored the feel as his legs took the shock from his fall without trouble. Maybe he would add another room to the cabin this year, it would give him something to do.

Smiling, he slid his arm into a dark saw and headed for a very sturdy Ironwood maple tree with deadly intentions. The work had the desired effect, forcing his body to work on something and keeping his mind off of Levy.

Gajeel was just about to head inside, night had fallen and it was getting hard to see even with the light from the cabin streaming through the windows. He hefted some wood for the fireplace and stood then froze. A familiar spicy smell assailed him and he closed his eyes, drawing in a disbelieving deep breath.

"No." He whispered, dropping the wood and turning, she was there, just coming out from the treeline not 40 feet away. He glared at the sky, searching for Lilly, not seeing or smelling him but having no doubt the exseed was somewhere nearby. "You shouldn't be here." He said firmly, starting to back away, matching every step she took with one of his own.

"I had to see you Gajeel." She told him, the light from the cabin reached her, she was in blue pants, heavy furlined boots on her feet, a thick well lined white coat bundled around her and a fluffy yellow scarf around her neck. Her wavy blue hair was moving in the wind and he realized she was upwind from him, his eyes narrowed…Lilly was going to be sorry for this.

"You could have waited." He snapped "This isn't a good time to see me, you aren't safe here Levy." She took another step toward him and he matched it with a retreating one of his own which made her frown, her lovely face showing the frustration she felt and he almost stepped back more, he was too close if the details of her face were so clear to him, and right now, he could see the lip gloss on her lips, the rosey tint to her cheeks from the cold breeze.

"I have to know how you feel about me Gajeel, if there's more than friendship." She said, he shook his head "There isn't even that right now Levy, right now, for the next few weeks, I can't be your friend, I'm nothing but a threat to you."

She took a step, he retreated one and she sighed "I don't believe that." She said. Gajeel made a frustrated noise like a growl and a sigh combined "Go home Levy, I'm sure Lilly is close by, he should damn well come out and take you home!" He shouted the last angrily so Lilly could hear him but Levy shook her head. "No Gajeel, Lilly isn't here, just me, and I'm not leaving."

Gajeel shook his head, his body was heating up, his heart beating faster, he could smell her even though she was upwind and it was having a powerful effect on him. He shuddered, looking back over his shoulder, seeking a route away he could take far too quickly for her to follow, especially in the gathering darkness.

"You have to go back Levy, you have no idea what you're doing, what you're playing with." He said, she took a step, he retreated and she made a frustrated noise "Stop running from me Gajeel, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"About what?! How stupid it was for you to come up here after I warned you to stay away from me? You know what's happening to me right now, you've been fucking researching it!" He snarled "Why would you come up here at all if you understood?!"

"Because I love you Gajeel!" She screamed back.

Gajeel froze, staring at her in disbelief, knowing he hadn't heard her wrong but still unable to accept what she had said. "You…you can't." He managed, not looking at her, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"It's true Gajeel, I…I've been in love with you for a while now, I…I just didn't realize it, you make me so…confused…" She said.

He wouldn't look at her, he couldn't, she couldn't mean what she had said, no, he was all wrong for her. "You…have to go Levy…I mean it, you aren't safe with me right now." She took a step and he retreated, tears came to her eyes, tears of frustration and also, of fear, all he was doing was pushing her away, he had to feel something for her, that kiss…and all of those times he had faced death to be there for her.

"No, I wont go Gajeel, I love you and I want to be with you." She said desperately, her tone almost pleading now. He actually looked like he was in real pain now, her words seemed to hit him like a physical blow, making him shudder, he put a hand on a tree as if he needed help standing. "You don't know what you're saying Levy…" He said brokenly, she could tell he was struggling a great deal now and she took a step. He didn't retreat this time.

"I fucking researched it didn't I? I know what I'm saying Gajeel." She snapped. He looked at her in surprise, Levy very rarely cursed. "I don't want to hurt you Levy, you don't really know me….the things I've done…"

He was fighting now, his heart was pounding, his blood like fire in his veins, when she had said she wanted to be with him he had nearly closed the distance between them. She couldn't want him, not Levy, beautiful sweet and kind Levy.

"I don't care about anything that happened before you joined Fairy Tail Gajeel, it doesn't matter to me." She said, he raised his head, looking at her, in the waning light she could still see the red color of his eyes. "If you knew…you wouldn't feel that way." He backed a step away "You have to leave Levy, we can talk about this, or anything you want when I come back but don't keep after this, you need to go home."

She matched his step "NO Gajeel, I'm not going, I have to know how you feel about me." She demanded. He looked away again "How I feel?" He laughed darkly "I don't "feel" much right now Levy that you would want to know about, I'm pretty limited, nothing I'm feeling has much to do with love."

"I'm not leaving. Not until you come here, stand right in front of me and tell me you don't want me and you don't love me." She took a step and he held his hand up "Stop! Stop it Levy, I can't come anywhere near you…it's taking all I've got to stay as close as I am…" She narrowed her eyes "Then I'm staying until you can. If you don't want me you CAN reject me Gajeel, it's in all of the texts I've read."

"Please go Levy…stop doing this to me and go home." He said with almost no bravado, trying a desperate approach to convince her.

Levy started running swiftly toward him and he shook his head, back peddling as she closed the distance between them far too much, her scent now assailing him. "Fuck! Levy! Stop chasing me!" He snarled, she stopped, glaring defiantly at him "Then stop running from me Gajeel!" she yelled back. She was close now, less than ten feet away, he could hear her clothes moving on her skin, smell her spicy scent, the cherry lip gloss, her need for him…

"You…you're too close…" He said, she took another step, he couldn't move, fighting with himself, too much of him knew she was there now, too much wanted her more than anything else in the world.

"You push me away but I wont give up Gajeel, I want you to say it and mean it, look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me, you don't want me, if you do I'll go." She promised and he clenched his teeth, maybe he could…maybe he could muster the will to do it, somehow, if he could she would go and he could apologize in a few weeks…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok folks, rated PG-13 goes to R+ from here on, fair warning. I hope you like it!**

Gajeel looked up and drew in a sharp breath, while he'd struggled she had walked right up to him without him noticing, he tried to back away but his back came against a tall fir tree and suddenly Levy was right there, sliding her hands into his open jacket, putting her arms around him.

"Tell me Gajeel, tell me. I love you, do you love me?" She asked quietly, tears were on her face, he could smell them before he saw them and he shuddered under the feeling of her arms closing around his waist, her body coming so close to his he could feel the warmth of her.

He couldn't do this, the idea of possibly hurting her terrified him. Why wouldn't she just listen to him? Why did she have to push so hard? Did he love her? Was she out of her mind? It was all he knew right now, was how much he loved her, how much he wanted to make her his.

"Yes!" He snarled then, leaning down, his eyes close to hers "I love you Levy, more than anything else in this world and that's why I want you to get away from me! Because what I'm feeling, what's burning in my blood right now is not love Levy, it's all consuming lust you understand?!"

Her eyes widened and for a moment Gajeel thought he'd finally won, she would back away, leave him to ride out the next weeks in isolation. But her hands didn't leave his sides, still burning him with the contact of her touching him. He could feel his fangs, pressing, longer than they normally were, feel his blood racing. He waited for her to withdraw in horror, but she didn't. Her wide eyes shined and he could smell the tears again.

"You…you love me." Levy breathed, and Gajeel held his breath, he saw no fear in the bright hazel eyes, and no trace of anything but…determination.

He was holding his arms away from her, trying not to let anything touch her she hadn't claimed, looking away to the side "Please Levy, before my will to protect you is drowned out by my Dragon need to claim you, to make you…mine." He spoke through clenched teeth and she could see his fangs, longer than normal, glinting in the wavering light from the cabin.

"No… Gajeel…I…I want you to take me…make me yours, I'll make you mine…I want it." She said insistently. He staggered in her arms, groaning "Levy…" He looked at her and she removed her arms from around him, catching his face in her hands and making his eyes stay on hers "I know exactly what I'm saying you overgrown idiot, I love you, I want to be yours, am I getting through that stubborn wall of yours?!" She demanded.

Gajeel was loosing control, those beautiful hazel eyes locked with his, she looked so fierce and determined and it was all..for him, this amazing woman was offering him her love, her body and he was astounded. "you…you have to be…sure Levy…once I start….once I taste you, put my hands on you…I wont be able to stop…" He said raggedly "You could scream, beg…but I wont stop until I've made you mine. I love you, but I'll be driven by a part of me that might eclipse that, and that side of me is…dark…and doesn't care if you're in pain."

He tilted his head back, looking up away from her, her hands sliding to his shoulders. He had little control left now, breathing hard "You can still go, we can talk about this when I get back…you don't have to go through this right now…" She pushed his jacket open, and lifting herself to her toes, she kissed his neck.

"I want to be yours now Gajeel, not later." She murmured against his smooth skin. He gasped under the touch, a ragged moan escaping him, his arms came around her then and she was lifted from her feet and up against his body, his mouth coming down to capture hers in a fierce kiss, his tongue pressing through her lips driving firmly against hers with an intensity that made her pull in a sharp breath. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, while the intensity of his invasive kiss was alarming, she knew, understood what she was facing and no matter what he said, she trusted him, trusted his strength, and believed without doubt he would not hurt her.

Her body blazed to life, more than before, though she wouldn't have thought it possible. Her hands in his hair she kissed him back, delighting in the growl she drew from his throat. He was moving, she felt him walking, carrying her, but his lips assault on hers, his tongue moving over hers didn't relent and she couldn't think.

She felt the warmth flow over them as he carried her into the cabin, heard the door slam from his boot then she was laid back on something soft and he was moving her well onto it, following her as he did, her scarf and coat were quickly pulled away.

"Levy…" He said against her lips, his leaving and trailing over her cheek to her neck and she moaned at the feeling.

"Levy…I'm going to make you mine."

"I'm going to…make you scream my name…over and over."

"Yes…" She breathed as his fangs scraped over her neck and made her shudder. She knew those fangs would find a place in her, her blood would flow into his mouth, the thought made her shudder as she felt how long and sharp they were against her skin.

He pulled her sweater off over her head, claiming her lips with his as soon as it was gone, his hands made short work of her bra and slid to her pants, moving ever so lightly down her belly to them, watching her reaction and she looked in wonder up into his blazing red eyes.

Instinct wanted to fear him, this massive powerful predator kneeling over her on the bed, stripping her clothes away. She'd never even really kissed anyone before and here she was, alone far from anyone with a Dragon Slayer fully in the grip of a mating season she had been studying for two weeks. The endless references to savage passion, primal lust, drives so powerful the Slayers could not even recognize friends and had killed them while claiming their women.

Levy kept her eyes on his, willing herself to cling to the love she knew was there, he had faced death for her over and over, she would make him hers, match his passion with her own, not hold back or let her shyness, her inexperience get in the way.

"Gajeel…" She moaned as he pulled her pants down, moving down so he could get them from her legs and toss them to where she had kicked her boots. He pulled back then, laying down alongside her, holding himself up with one arm and looking down at her.

His free hand was playing with the elastic at the top of her panties, fingering the little pink bow there, his eyes slid over her mostly naked body with fiery approval "You're so beautiful Levy…" He breathed, she smiled up into those blazing eyes, her hands sliding down his broad chest, over rock hard abs to his belt, which she opened and pulled away, earning another one of his sexy rumbles.

He leaned down, his hot mouth closing over her breast and she gasped, arching her back, his hand sliding over the other, thumb circling the firming pink nipple.

"Ga…Gajeel!" Levy gasped out, he didn't relent, one hand on her breast, he grabbed her hip then with the other pulling her over so she came firmly against his body and felt…him, his erection still trapped in his loose fitting pants, Levy couldn't do anything, overwhelmed by sensations she had never felt before.

"That's one, a good start…you're gonna surrender everything to me Levy…"

She tried to speak but all that came were gasps and sharp moans. His hands were like fire on her skin, leaving her aching and painfully alive everywhere he touched.

Gajeel smiled faintly, dragging a fang over her nipple and drawing another moan from her. She tasted sweeter than he'd dreamed she would, the spicy scent mingling with her growing desire and driving him wild.

He pulled her body against his, making her feel the hard evidence of his desire and drawing another gasping moan from her, she threw her head back and he was drawn to her neck, running his hot tongue over her collar bone then sucking at the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

He could feel his fangs, was keenly aware of how much he wanted to sink them into her flesh, not yet…not yet. He moved to her lips again, kissing her, feeling her hands pushing at his jacket. He sat back, looking down at his love with narrowed eyes as he slid his jacket off. She licked her lips watching him, his body, just looking at it made her breath catch. She reached for his pants and he turned, pulling himself away from her hands.

"…not yet Levy…"

"I have so much of you left to explore…"

His mouth moved back to her throat, then her breast where he nipped her and drug those glorious fangs over her until she cried out his name again. His lips burned down her belly, kissing her thigh as his hand lifted her left leg so he could kiss the inside of her thigh.

Levy gripped the sheets of the bed then as he pushed her legs apart, his arms sliding under her and lifting her hips so his arms could curl around each leg and grip her thighs, holding them apart as his mouth assaulted her core through the thin barrier of her cotton panties.

"Gajeel…ahh!" She gasped, unable to do anything but writhe in spiraling pleasure.

He was deaf to her as she started begging for him. "Please…oh God…please Ga…Gajeel!"

He liked her begging, and she was so sweet, tasted like nothing he'd ever known, and he couldn't get enough of her. She was gasping for air as he let her hips back down on the bed and grasped the now wet panties, pulling them down and away from her to fall onto the floor.

"Please..Gajeel." She breathed raggedly. He smiled down at her, catching her hands tugging at his pants and pulling them over her head in one of his, she looked up into his eyes a slight touch of fear in her eyes.

His fangs glittered in the firelight, eyes fiery red and brighter than she had ever seen them. He ran his tongue over her breasts again, holding her hands away so she couldn't touch him.

She was shocked how much this affected her, the whole time she had had access to his smooth skin, kissing his neck, his chest, her hands tracing the lines of his body as he had touched her. Now she couldn't touch him and she felt the loss.

His teeth caught the firm flesh of her breast and she gasped, feeling the needle ends of his upper and lower fangs distinctly, though they didn't break the skin, barely didn't.

His hand had slid between her legs when he'd grabbed her breast in his teeth, she hadn't noticed until his fingers started assaulting her, one slipping inside her and making her gasp and pull at his hold on her hands. He smiled down at her, releasing her hands and kissing her.

"Ohh…mm…Ga….Ga…jeel!" Levy gasped out as he relentlessly plunged his finger in and out of her, his mouth capturing hers every time she started to try and push again at his pants.

She couldn't believe how this felt, how much pleasure she was finding, when she thought she couldn't stand it anymore he pushed her farther until she screamed out his name, her body convulsing. He lazily kissed her neck while she gasped for air and rode through her orgasm.

As soon as she caught her breath he started massaging her hips, pushing them down into the bed, then pulling them so her wet core rubbed against his rigid erection. She gasped "Oh!...oh yes…Gajeel…please…" she begged, uncertain of exactly what it was she was begging for.

"Soon Levy…soon now…you're not quite ready…" he promised, kissing her again, slow and languid now, his mouth tasted like steel, she got her hand free and cupped his erection, rubbing the head of it and causing him to gasp then chuckle wickedly "Mmm…naughty…Levy…not yet…" he said, moving her hand to his shoulder and sliding a hand between her legs again, again he drove her, making her breathless and gasping under his touch.

"G…Ga…Jeel" She cried and he smiled as he sucked at her breast, moving at last to slide his pants down, letting them fall to the floor as Levy stared wide eyed at his fully naked body.

He waited, letting her look, he was so much bigger than her, and nothing made that more obvious than the sight of him with no clothes on, a feast of taught muscles under smooth skin, he had scars, a lot of them, jagged, telling a frightening story of how many times he had cheated death, how many fights he was survived, won.

He came down to her, kissing her, his hand between her legs slow but insistent and then it wasn't his fingers stroking her there, he rubbed himself on her sensitive wet core and she gripped his shoulders, shuddering at the feeling. "Levy…I love you Levy….I would never hurt you…" He breathed in her ear.

He didn't know where this control was coming from, he felt the desire to just take her, pin her to the bed and ravish her body over and over, but she kept moving, demanding her hands have access to him, kissing him back with a boldness that more than surprised him…he loved it and wanted more.

In answer to his words she reached down and grasped his arousal firmly, her thumb sliding over the tip and making him hiss through his teeth "Fuck! Levy…." His head went back and she lunged in, kissing his exposed throat then biting him hard. He moaned and she delighted in the sound, her first victory.

He reached down and guided her hand to move the head of him to the entrance of her body, she rubbed herself against him, rotating her hips until he finally gasped out her name and she smiled, another victory.

He kissed her smiling mouth "I'm gonna make you mine now Levy …." He pushed the head into her and she gasped as she stretched to accommodate his substantial girth. "fuck…Levy…so….tight." He gasped, adjusting to the feel of her walls grasping him.

She shuddered "I love you…Ga…Gajeel." She said as he started rocking his hips between her legs, pulling out then sliding back in gaining inch after delicious inch into her.

"Say it Levy…say you're mine." He prompted, rolling his hips. She gasped "I'm…I'm…ah…yours…Ga..jeel" She said, he stilled when he felt himself come against the rigid barrier of her virginity.

"Im going to take you now Levy, you can scream, bite me, scratch me, anything you want, but once I'm all the way inside you…I won't stop." He said, he wanted to just tear into her, pump his full length into her body and dominate her completely, but he adored her, loved her with every ounce of his being, and she deserved better.

This was a battle with himself he had no chance of winning, he was already partly inside her, she was gasping and moving, pulling at his shoulders, her nails raking his skin, he had his mouth by her ear and she was biting and sucking on his shoulder. He smiled faintly, reveling in just how much he loved this woman, she never seemed to stop surprising him.

He pulled up, looking into her half lidded eyes that were deeply lost in pleasure, "I love you Levy." He said and thrust into her hard, breaking through her barrier and sliding deep inside her. He moaned in intense pleasure as her eyes flew wide and her breath caught in a wave of tremendous pain.

Her groan of pain brought his lips to her face and he kissed her tearing closed eyes, then her mouth, carefully remaining still while she adjusted to him.

Levy knew it would hurt, she'd read plenty about this over the last couple of years, especially when wondering why she didn't have a boyfriend yet. She had to admit, when she'd started daydreaming about Gajeel, she had wondered if her body could handle a man so much bigger than her, so she had read up on that as well. Reading hadn't even slightly prepared her for the reality though.

Gajeels kisses though, his concerned eyes, the hint of guilt that she had sworn she wouldn't allow to happen all eased her and she willed her body to relax, she wanted this man, looking up at his handsome face she felt the last of her reservations leave her, God how much she wanted this man…

"Levy, sweet sexy Levy…are you ready for me?" He asked, she nodded "Ye…yes…I think so…I trust you Gajeel." and he began moving, pulling out until he almost left then thrusting back into her, she cried his name over and over as he found a rhythm that drew the reactions from her he wanted.

"You…feel..so…unh…amazing…Levy" He purred into her ear, she couldn't answer, she'd thought she reached the greatest pleasures her body could know but this…him inside her, it was so intimate, so wonderfully filling of the gaping need she had been so confused by before. This was what she had been begging for without knowing it.

He lifted her legs then, plunging even deeper into her, his full length reaching inside her and smiled with satisfaction at her reaction to his deep invasion.

"Nnngh…Ga…Ga..Jeel…it's too…much…I…I can't….oh…more!" She gasped out.

"You're liking that? You want more?" He asked, she cried his name again and he thrust faster, harder.

"Is…this…what you want…Levy?" He panted, eyes brilliant now, predatory, as she screamed his name with every thrust he rumbled again deep in his throat "Levy…be my lover….let me…unh…protect you…"

"Let me…claim you…take me…Levy…as your mate"

"Ye….ahhh!" Levy gasped

"Say it…say yes Levy…surrender to…me!" He growled

"Gajeel! I love you…"

"Say…you..are…MINE!" Gajeel demanded

"I'm….ah…yours…Ga….jeel….forever!" Levy moaned as his mouth moved along her neck.

She felt them, those long sharp fangs, skimming over her flesh until he chose the place and then she gasped, unable to breathe as they sank into her, her head going back as his powerful thrusts sent more pleasure than the pain his fangs were causing and she went over the edge of ecstasy.

Gajeel drew her blood into his mouth hungrily as she spasmed in his arms, rolling through an orgasm that left her limbs weak and shaking. He kissed her then and she could taste her own blood on his lips.

He waited a few moments then lifted her from the bed, sitting back on his knees and letting her settle on his lap, her legs around his waist with him still deeply seated within her. As he started moving her, holding her hips and sliding her up and down she clung to his shoulders "Gajeel…unh…oh God….more?" She said softly, sleepy eyes on him.

He smiled "I'm not done shorty…"

"Ahh…ahhh…I can…feel that…" She smiled, starting to move her hips and making him growl.

"I've tasted you…your blood…." He told her, she moaned, rolling her head back as she rode him

"You're mine…and I want to be yours Levy…"

She looked at him "Ye…yes….I want…you to be…mine" She gasped out

He smiled, suddenly rising, holding her firmly in place but pressing her back against the smooth oak headboard of the bed.

"No more holding back…" He grinned.

Now he pounded into her fiercely, she cried out, grasping the solid headboard, his shoulders, finally digging her nails into his back as he thrust into her with deep powerful thrusts that left her gasping. "Ga…Gajeel, too deep…I…ahh! Harder!"

He drug his teeth over her neck "Ah…Le…vy….so….demanding!" He gasped as she bit his neck, scraped her nails across his shoulders and arched her back, meeting his thrusts with her own until he couldn't contain himself anymore and went with her over the edge, his thick seed filling her and she gasped out his name again and he slid back down to the bed with her, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

He rolled to his back, pulling her over him so she laid across his body. She ran a hand over his chest, fingers tracing the lines of the defined muscle there. "Still wish I'd left?" She asked, his arm pulled her hard against him "Mmm, no teasing." He rumbled but he was smiling.

She kissed his shoulder, lazily moving her hand over his abs, looking down over his body in wonder, she loved him, the feeling kept growing almost by the moment, the aching need for him did too and it amazed her. She reached up and touched the spot on her neck where he had bitten her and winced a little, it was tender but not swelling.

His hand joined hers, his fingers gliding over the red mark, the four distinct punctures from his fangs. "It will heal fast, you'll like it…"He said, smiling when her eyes came curiously to his after hearing the sexy hint in his tone. "I'll show you that later, it needs a little time. Until then…." His hands were moving over her back, grasping her hips and moving her fully over him, pulling her legs open so she straddled him, she gasped, feeling his erection slide back inside of her.

Her eyes closed as his hands slid up her body and she moved forward then back, pulling him easily into her and moaning as she pushed down over his hips taking him deep inside her. He gasped.

"Levy…" He breathed out in a hard rush as she rotated her hips. They were lost again in each other and couldn't stop, every time they collapsed after powerfully trying to sate themselves, both were almost immediately in need of more.

As the sun came into the cabin Levy was only dimly aware of it, Gajeels body deep within her, his sexy growls and wicked promises driving her ability to think away from her. She was a woman in the arms of a dragon, being claimed by his insatiable desire for her, each time ,though it seemed impossible, he had new ways to drive her wild.

He brought out food at one point, sweet crusty bread and cheese and a bottle of dark red wine and they fed each other in front of the fire on the thick braided rug there, Levy had never dreamed food could be so erotic but he made it that way, filling two hungers at once before carrying her into the shower so they could clean away all of the wine they had gotten all over each other.

The time faded, she was only vaguely aware of days passing. Gajeel went out for wood for the fire and returned smiling, a large bag in his hands full of clothes and some of Levys soaps and body sprays. "Lilly must have left this." He chuckled and she had been thrilled to find her warm fluffy robe in the bag.

The cabin was well supplied, he had planned to be there for as much as two months. As the second week came toward it's end she lay breathless in his arms on the braided rug "I..I don't understand…how it gets better every time we…" She said, he smiled, kissing her "I'm learning…" he said softly, she looked at him, his eyes were so soft then, love for her so clear in them it was almost overwhelming.

"Learning?" She asked, he kissed her again, and trailed kisses to her neck "I'm learning what you want, your desires, what you need from me to feel…sated…safe…cherished." At her amazed look he slid his teeth over her and made her gasp "it's part of it all Levy…I'm to a point where my pleasure is dependent on yours and it's starting to work both ways."

"Before we leave here, your body wont ever want another mans touch, and mine will never respond to another woman. We will be…mated."

She closed her eyes, sliding her fingers into his thick black hair and kissing him, "Mmm, I…I…didn't realize how…deep…this would be."

He smiled, he hadn't ever dreamed this would happen, he hugged her tightly against him, "Forever." He said and she made a happy sound, kissing him until he moaned and had to push her back onto her back, needing her again intensely.

After the season ebbed and released it's hold on the Dragon Slayers, Makarov sat on the bar, smiling to himself. At a table nearby Lucy sat leaning back into Natsus arms, talking happily with Cana while his hand twirled a lock of her golden hair around one of his fingers. The couple had returned a couple of days ago, both happier than anyone had ever seen them.

A few days after their return he had been delighted to watch Levy walk in, Gajeels hand in hers, dragging him to the table by Lucy and Natsu and sliding into his lap, his massive arms encircling her as she started talking brightly with Lucy. The dark slayers eyes were calm, happy and Makarov looked upwards "Thank you, for the joy of my children…" He said softly, adding a silent prayer as he watched Panther lilly land on the table and get snatched up in the arms of Gajeel and Levy for hugs and kisses he tried valiantly to fend off but finally grudgingly accepted.

He prayed his grandson would soon know what Gajeel and Natsu had found, this peace in the love of a wonderful woman. If it could tame Natsus wildness, and soothe Gajeels turmoil, such a thing could surely bring happiness to his brooding, unhappy grandson. Maybe next year…

 _Authors Note. So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting research for my next one, open to suggestions/requests. I type about 60wpm so once I get going with one of these I will usually lay them out and get into editing quickly and I dont stop on a story until I have it wrapped to ship. The reviews really help and I really appreciate them!_


End file.
